The prior art contains many examples of swivels by means of which hooks, lures, minnows, and other forms of bait may be secured to a fishing line in such a manner as to avoid undesirable movement, such as rotation, of the tackle item during its movement through the water being fished. The known swivels conventionally comprise a body composed of two or more relatively rotatable parts having eyes at opposite ends thereof. The parts conventionally are formed of corrosion resistant material, such as brass. The ability of the parts of the body to rotate makes it possible for a lure to be drawn through a body of water without imparting rotation of the lure about the axis of the fishing line. One of the problems associated with known, metallic swivels is that they are visible to fish.
As indicated above, most of the swivels of known construction conventionally have an eye at opposite ends of the swivel body. Some of these eyes are formed by springy components which may or may not permit a line or lure to be attached to the eye without the tying of a knot. In most instances, however, the fishing line or leader is secured to the swivel eye by means of a knot or by a loop which results from the tying of a knot. In other instances a pair of pliers or other tool must be used to condition the swivel for use. The tying of knots and the manipulation of a tool can be quite difficult, particularly in those instances in which the weather is cold or when the eye of the swivel is of small diameter.
Apparatus constructed in accordance with the invention overcomes the disadvantages referred to above of known swivel constructions.